


[podfic] the things that you do

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Furbies, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By orderlyhouse“Hang on,” He said. “You’re saying… You actually made this?!”In which Aziraphale is responsible for Furbies.Based on a comic fromthis tumblr post.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] the things that you do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the things that you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486081) by [orderlyhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlyhouse/pseuds/orderlyhouse). 



[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/phw6uj7a2qtdq63/the%20things%20that%20you%20do%20by%20orderlyhouse.mp3?dl=0)  
Runtime: 12:28

Audio clips from:  
[furby tells joke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8hd3w26dh0)  
[Me love you💕](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22cosnf-VIQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to orderlyhouse for tagging this story with Podfic Welcome. Very cool to know that tag exists. I hope you don't mind that I changed the furby's joke; I couldn't find audio of the one originally in the story.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please go show the author some love!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who listens to my podfics! I hope everyone is taking care of themselves and taking mental breaks as needed.


End file.
